


im your dead girl walking

by mad_die



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x16, Choni kissing, Dead Girl Walking, F/F, Heathers References, Jugheads a bitch in this, Songfic, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_die/pseuds/mad_die
Summary: Song fic based on Dead Girl Walking from Heathers, but instead of Cheryl telling Toni to get out of Riverdale High, Jughead kicks them both out of the Serpents after Toni doesn't let him do what he wants.





	im your dead girl walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so go easy! Give constructive criticism though, would really appreciate it!  
> Anything in bold is song lyrics from Dead Girl Walking from the Riverdale version of Heathers, but I've changed a few lyrics to fit the story.  
> This fanfic is set before anything with the Pretty Poisons started, so they were still in the Serpents.

Cheryl POV:

 

I was genuinely excited for tonight. Toni and I were invited to a little Serpent get together at Jughead's trailer, along with Sweet Pea, Fangs, and of course, Jughead. I haven't had much bonding time with the guys, and since they are Toni's best friends, I was looking forward to building a relationship with them.

 

We got to Jughead's trailer, and we walked in to find all 3 boys sitting on the couch, in the dark, watching horror movies. Sweet Pea looked over to us. "Hey Tiny!" Toni gave him a look. "And Cheryl!" I laughed at his attempt to include me. We both went and sat on the couch. Jughead still hadn't said a word to us. He was staring at Toni though. It creeped me out, but I shrugged it off.

 

Toni POV:

I sat down next to Jughead and Cheryl on the couch. The movie was super cheesy, but the boys, and surprisingly Cheryl seemed really into it so I let it be. I kept catching Jughead staring at me.

 

I felt a hand on my left knee. I assumed it was Cheryl. That tease. She was stroking my leg, and her hand kept getting higher. I was about to laugh and tell her to stop being such tease. But then I realized.

 

Cheryl was on my right, not my left, and the person touching me had to be...

 

Cheryl POV:

"JUGHEAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I heard Toni yell. "TT what's wrong?" I grabbed her hand. "Jones was fucking touching me. Inappropriately." I saw red. Apparently so did Sweet Pea, but he was held back by Fangs.

 

Jughead walked right up to Toni, and got up in her face. "Come on Toni, drop the fucking act. You're clearly going through a phase with this dyke shit, but you know you want me."

 

Fangs was mad now too. "What the hell did you just say?" Toni finally came out of shock. "I don't want you. I never have, never will. This isn't a phase, this is real, and you're being reported for assault."

 

Jughead, after not getting what he wanted, was fuming "You two are out of the Serpents, and if you aren't out of town by Monday, you'll pay!"

 

_Cheryl and Toni go back to Thistlehouse. They hear music that they've never heard before, but for some reason, they know all the words._

 

Toni POV:

What the hell are we gonna do?

 

We could stand our ground.

 

**The Demon King of highschool has decreed it,**

**he says Monday 8am we'll be deleted,**

**they'll hunt us down in study hall,**

**stuff and mount us on the wall,**

**30 hours to live,**

**how shall we spend them?**

 

Or we could leave.

 

**We don't have to stay and die like cattle,**

**we can change our names and ride up to Seattle,**

**we'll jump right on my motorbike,**

 

I looked at Cheryl.

 

She was looking to me,

with her gorgeous brown eyes.

 

And I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

Well, who I wanted to do.

 

**Or,**

**here's an option that I like,**

**spend these 30 hours getting freaky!**

**All hope is gone,**

**I'm a dead girl walking!**

**I'm on you're on,**

**we're both dead girls walking!**

**We've got one more night to kill,**

**before they roast us on the grill.**

 

**Got some time to kill,**

**we're dead girls walking.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> This fic turned out much different than I originally envisioned, and idk how I feel about it, but here goes!


End file.
